Un seul ciel, une seule destinée
by la Fougere
Summary: Une petite romance entre Sasuke et Naruto sur fond de Moulin Rouge...Résumé bidon, je sais mais venez lire quand même..


Auteur : la Fougere

Titre : Un seul ciel, une seule destinée…

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi _(même si j'ai demandé un Sasuke pour noël,_ et _que je l'ai pas eu d'ailleurs)_. Bah tant pis on fait joujou avec 5minutes pis on les rend…même si l'état où on les rend n'est pas très glorieux pour leur ego…

Couple : SasuNaru _(pour changer un peu de la plupart des couples yaoi ici présent ..hi hi hi!)_

Le pourquoi du comment : J'ai eu cette idée sordide en regardant un peu trop Moulin Rouge, ah oui et aussi il est 2h du mat' et chuis en pleine révision !Mélangez le tout est ça donne ça ! En fait j'ai repris le passage où Christian rejoint Satine dans son éléphant( ?). C'est bizarre mais j'ai tout de suite pensé que ça irait bien à nos 2 ninjas adorés !! Bin ouais on est fan du SasuNaru ou on l'est pas !!!_(Devinez où je me situe !!)_

Allez c'est parti pour le ¼ d'heure de folie de la Fougere !Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde, mais ils étaient sous le même ciel…

Un seul ciel, une seule destinée…

Le jeune homme soupira.

De toute façon il ne pouvait en être autrement : tout être doit naître,aimer et mourir. C'était les 3 principes fondamentaux qui régissaient la vie de tous.

Le premier était assez facile (enfin pour celui qui naît, pas pour celle qui met au monde) et représentait la joie.

Le dernier aussi était facile…même si la mort apportait tristesse à l'entourage toujours en vie. Par contre le second…ça c'était une autre histoire. En fait, tout dépendait du point de vue où l'on se plaçait. L'amour pouvait aussi bien rendre heureux que malheureux.

Pourtant le bonheur ne faisait pas parti de sa définition actuelle de l'amour.

Pour le moment il ressentait surtout de la souffrance. Souffrance qu'il devait au fait que la personne qu'il aimait était du même sexe que lui et l'avait quitté après quelques mois de bonheur, et en plus ils appartenaient à deux mondes différents, l'un à la bourgeoisie et l'autre, à un milieu moins aisé.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, et il le savait. Il savait très bien que celui qu'il aimait souffrait de cet amour que tous deux croyaient impossible, même s'il avait tout fait pour le faire sortir de sa vie pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Et à présent, ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans une solitude sans nom.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Naruto regardait les étoiles. Ou du moins il tentait de les apercevoir car les lumières de la ville étaient bien trop fortes et empêchaient leur scintillement d'atteindre la rétine humaine. Alors son regard se rabattit sur l'un des plus grands gratte-ciel, là où était son être cher.

« Etait-il chez lui ?Que faisait-il ?Pensait-il à lui comme lui y pensé ? »Voilà le genre de pensées qu'avait le blond.

Et puis il finit par craquer. Non, il était inacceptable que cela se termine ainsi. En fait, il était tout simplement inacceptable que ça se finisse tout court.

Ni une, ni deux, il chopa sa veste et sorti de chez lui. Dans la cage d'escaliers, il croisa la concierge :

- Naruto, où vas-tu à cette heure-ci ?

- Prendre l'air…

- Ne rentre pas tard, n'oublie pas que tu reprend la fac demain !

- Ouais, ouais, marmonna-t-il vaguement.

Non mais sérieux, comme s'il avait la tête à aller en cours et à étudier !! De toute façon, études ou pas, il doutait que sa situation future soit différente de celle qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Mais bon, ça faisait plaisir à sa mère qu'il continue l'école. Il était loin d'être major de sa promo certes, mais il n'était pas non plus un cancre alors il continuait. De toute façon c'était ça ou chercher du boulot, et bosser pour gagner sa vie c'était pas encore son truc…(bin ouais finalement c'est bien les cours et pis on a 4 mois de vacances ! Alors que les gens qui bossent n'ont que 5 semaines !!NDA : « pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis étudiante ??? ;)»)

Il marcha paisiblement dans les rues toujours peuplées malgré les 23h sonnantes. Faut dire que la capitale était un lieu qui ne dormait jamais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait quitté sa campagne natale : à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit il pouvait faire les boutiques, manger, boire, et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Enfin il arriva à l'endroit qu'il fixait de sa fenêtre : un gigantesque immeuble appartenant à la famille Uchiwa. Il resta un instant devant l'imposante construction, puis, en vérifiant à deux fois que personne ne l'avait vu, il se dirigea dans une petite ruelle juste derrière et sauta par dessus un mur pour se retrouver dans un jardin.

Au bout de cet espace verdoyant il distinguait une bâtisse de laquelle il s'approcha sans bruit.

Il aperçut alors celui qui faisait battre son cœur, Sasuke Uchiwa. Le brun était appuyé sur la rambarde du balcon et scrutait le ciel (lui aussi il cherche les étoiles).

Naruto le regarda quelques instants puis se dirigea discrètement à l'autre bout du balcon et y monta en escaladant un lierre (comme Roméo quand il va chez Juliette). Il se tint un moment dans l'ombre puis s'approcha à pas de loup.

- Ah !! s'écria le brun quand il remarqua le jeune homme.

- Pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je ne dormais pas et j'ai vu de la lumière…bafouilla t-il comme excuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui lança froidement Sasuke.

- Euh… je pensais à … à toi …et euh, j'ai eu envie de te voir.

- Naruto, c'est fini entre nous, combien de fois faut que je te le dise pour que tu comprennes !

- Oui…que je suis bête d'avoir cru que tu pouvais aimer quelqu'un comme moi…

Le brun soupira. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il devait l'éloigner de lui. Alors il lui balança une grosse ânerie :

- Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux !

- Tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux ? Mais… une vie sans Amour, c'est terrible…

- Non, le coupa le brun, par contre être à la rue, ça c'est terrible !

- Non.

- Mais…

- L'Amour c'est l'oxygène !

- Quoi ?

- L'Amour est enfant de bohème !

- Mais…

- L'Amour nous élève !All you need is love !

- Ne recommence pas Naruto, je t'en prie.

- Tout le monde à besoin d'amour !

- Un homme doit gagner sa vie.

- Tout le monde a besoin d'amour !

- Sinon il finit sur le pavé .

- Tout le monde a besoin d'amour !

- L'amour n'est qu'un jeu !

- Je suis fait pour t'aimer, tu es fait pour m'aimer !

Amusé par les paroles de son ex-amant, Sasuke continua ce petit jeu de dialogue :

- Si tu veux m'aimer, chéri, il faut y mettre le prix…

- Une nuit, rien qu'une nuit…

- N'y compte pas car tu ne paies pas…

- Au nom de l'amour, une nuit au nom de l'Amour !

- Tu es fou, tu n'auras rien du tout !

Voyant que le brun le suivait, Naruto commença à libérer un peu se qu'il avait dans son cœur :

- Ne me laisse pas comme ça, je ne peux pas vivre sans ton doux amour. Mon amour ne me laisse pas comme ça…

- On pourrait penser qu'on en a soupé des chansons d'amour.

- Pourtant je vois autour de moi que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Certains veulent inonder le monde de chansons d'amour.

- Quel mal à ça ? Dis le moi car, encore une fois, l' Amour nous élève où les aigles planent au-dessus des montagnes !

- L'Amour se joue de notre candeur, il saccage tout pour un jour de bonheur !

- Nous serions des héros, l'espace d'un jour !

Sasuke tourna les talons et rentra dans sa chambre, suivit par Naruto, et il continua :

- Toi…tu s'ras méchant.

- Moi ? Jamais de la vie.

- Et moi, j'boirais tout le temps !

- Soyons amants !

- Il ne faut pas…

- Soyons amants, ne discute pas !

Sasuke tenta de tenir bon. Non, il ne devait pas craquer, il ne devait pas craquer devant ce regard azur dans lequel il s'était si souvent noyé, devant ce sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui, devant ce corps qui ne désirait que lui. Non il ne devait pas craquer sinon un malheur pouvait arriver à son blond…et pourtant, il craqua :

- Même si tout nous sépare…

- Prenons le temps… L'espace d'un jour, et nous serons des héros pour toujours.

- Simplement parce que je...je t'aimerai toujours.

- Je...

- ...Peux pas m'empêcher de...

-...T'aimer ...

- Que la vie est magnifique…

- …Maintenant que tu es dans le monde…

- Tu vas nous faire avoir des ennuis, je le sens…murmura le brun avant d'embrasser tendrement cet être qu'il n'avait jamais pu ne pas aimer…

FIN

Vala, vala votre torture est finie ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !C'est la première fic que je publie donc vous gênez pas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, tout commentaire est bienvenu !!!

6


End file.
